The Spying Game
by Tyra Cambell
Summary: His shoulder skimmed across mine. A sudden unexpected blush threatened to rise onto my face. He noticed me stiffen up as his shoulder had brushed across mine. He chuckled under his breath and scooted away from me. Moron.


_**A/N**_**: This is my second bleach fan fic. Although my first one didn't go to well I hope this one is better. In case any of you are confused, Ichigo and Rukia are in Ichigo's room. Rukia is reading a manga at his desk and Ichigo had walked over to see what she was doing. Didn't feel like writing the setting so why not just tell you?**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CLICKING ON THIS! Please leave a comment!**

**Disclaimer: Ya soo umm I don't own Bleach. -_- shocker I know**

His shoulder skimmed across mine. A sudden unexpected blush threatened to rise onto my face. He noticed me stiffen up as his shoulder had brushed across mine. He chuckled under his breath and scooted away from me. I loosened up my stiffened posture and turned back to reading my new manga.

"What is that?" he asked peeking over my shoulder.

"The new manga about Chappy. Soon Miso will tell her undying love to Saski. But that evil guy keeps getting in the way. But then Chappy might use this love potion thingy to stop him!" my eyes twinkled with excitement as I told him about the new manga.

"Wow...you actually read that stuff?" he said bluntly.

I rolled up the manga and slammed him in the face with it.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked yelling in my face.

"Don't insult the Chappy manga." I replied.

He mumbled something under his breath but I couldn't make out what it was.

"What was that?" I threatened.

"Nothing." he plopped down onto his bed in a huge sigh.

I glanced down back at the manga pretending to read it. I watched him out the corner of my eye as he fumbled around with his badge. He threw it up in the air a few times, but failed to catch it once. Stupid moron.

"Are you gonna read your stupid manga or keep spying on me?" he asked agitated.

"How do you know I was spying on you if you weren't looking? Were you spying on me?" I questioned.

"So you admit you were spying on me?" He sat up in his bed.

"No. But you had to be spying on me for you to know that I was spying on you," I sat my manga down to the side of Ichigo's table.

"So will you admit that you were spying on me?" he jumped out of the bed and strolled towards me.

"Only if you admit that you were spying on me." I teased.

"But by saying that you, that means you_ were_ spying on me?" He bent down moving closer to me.

"That doesn't mean I _was_ spying on you." A smile spread across my face.

"Who wouldn't?" he asked raising a eyebrow, inching closer towards me. I hadn't realized that he was trying to make a move on me until he was inches away from my face. I scooted the rolley chair back scared to get closer to him.

He sighed frustrated and crashed his lips onto mine. I pulled away from him and punched him in the chest. I don't know why I did, I liked that he kissed me. I stood up from the chair and it went flying backwards.

"Why did you do that!" I shouted punching him in the chest. I plummeted my curled up fist onto his chest multiple times. He crossed his arms over his chest hoping to block my fists. He moved backwards trying to get away from my fury. He fell backwards onto his bed. I grabbed his red shirt into my hands and pushed him further up towards the bed hoping his head would slam against the wall.

"Oi! Rukia!" he shouted as I stopped my fist in mid air.

"What!" I asked ready to punch him in the face.

"Are you sure you want to punch me again?"

"Yes!"

"Look at the way you are positioned." his face turned into a wicked grin.

I was on top of him my legs on both sides of his body. He was propped up against the wall and my face was only a few inches away from his.

I slumped back down moving away from his face in defeat. My legs were folded behind me on his lap.

He chuckled. He moved his face towards mine slowly and I didn't pull back as his lips met mine. We kissed for a few minutes before we finally pulled back.

"Yes."

"What are you talking about?" he asked cradling his hands in my face.

"Yes, I was spying on you."

"Good, because I was too."

A smiled spread across both of our face as I laid my head on his chest listening to his steady heart beat. _Our_ heart beat.

**A/N: I didn't really like this one but oh well. It was a really really quick one I wrote at like 1:00am in the morning. So that kinda explains everything. Grrrr I didn't want to get on this whole huge description of there kiss in stuff cuz that just seems like to much information. _I _didn't even want to describe that. LEAVE A COMMENT! Hope you liked it! If you didn't like it...go find something else to read. **-_-

P.S I'm probably only gonna leave this up for about two to three weeks because I don't really like it that much. LEAVE A COMMENT


End file.
